Cookbooks
by Zephyter0
Summary: Contest entry for EQ Daily.


Rainbow Dash wants to learn how to cook, but is completely inept at it. Write a story about her attempts to either learn to cook in general, or to make a specific food item.

Cookbooks

All was quiet in Equestria in the dead of winter... 5PM. Ponyville was as usual, no hyperactivity, snow falling loosely on the ground, tumbling end over end, each flake slipping down from the sky so meticulously arranged by the pegasus ponies to ensure that winter went off without a hitch.

One pegasus pony, who just so happend to be blue with a rainbow mane, was sitting in the kitchen of her wonderfully sculpted cloud-bound home fumblig with ingredients in her long struggle with a certain requirement for her favorite aerial team, the Wonderbolts. Rainbow knew the wonderbolts kept to a strict diet, and knew most of what it consisted of, but was unable to make any of it with what she had at home, let alone her limited knowledge of how to cook it. She'd burned her last five eggs, and she was running out of options to cook them correctly.

'Let's see... who do I know who would know how to cook' Rinbow quickly went through the list of her friends in her mind..

'Applejack... apples, yes... eggs... I don't know.'

'Rarity... umm... no.'

'Pinkie pie... she does cakes... not sure about simple eggs though...'

'Fluttershy wouldn't eat eggs...'

'Twilight... perfect! She knows everything! I'll ask her.'

Rainbow grinned widely and unfolded her wings into the evening air, shivering as she did so, feeling the incredible rush as she always did. The energy coursed through her, a surge of andrenaline and euphoria rushed through her and she jumped, the speed of the wind, the chill of the air and the flick of her wings... She was off, speeding like a rocket through the night in Ponyville to Twilight's library home.

Upon arrival, Rainbow felt the familiar letdown of joining the rest of the world at regular speed, but was brought back up immidiately when spike greeted her with a hearty...

"Hello Rainbow! Twilight's studying right now, but I'll be happy to help you find a book, if you need one."

Rainbow nodded slowly and looked around for a minute before saying, "Has Twilight ever made you breakfast?"

Spike looked at her quizzically for a moment before saying, "Well, honestly no... why do you ask?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes for a minute, shaking off some remaining snow from her wings, and quickly replied, "Because I need to lear to make it myself."

Spike rolled his eyes right back, crossed his arms and looked skeptically at Rainbow, "Ya know what Twilight would tell you?"

"What?"

Twilight yelled down the stairs, "Books are an amazing resource, and you can and will learn things if you read them!"

Spike pointed upards and said, "That."

Rainbow sighed lightly, "You are the expert, I guess. So, what book would you uhm... 'recommend'?"

Twilight yelled again, "Spike! Get her Morning Meals for Flustered Fillys!"

Spike, the dutiful assistant that he was, nodded quickly to rainbow before scurrying off into the depths of the library, to return moments later with a large book with a small tear in the corner and a bunch of pages dog-eared. The cover had a green and blue motif with a yellow circle in the middle, and ritten in large, purple letters on the cover, were the words 'By Trace Element'.

Rainbow quickly thanked Spike, then turned around and took off for home, excited to try out the new recipes and techniques. When she arrived at home, she opened the book, and it fell open to a section titled 'scrambled eggs on toast'.

'Perfect' Thought Rainbow, 'I'll get started right away'

Ten minutes later, Rainbow had gathered a frying pan, some

light butter, a spatula and a carton of eggs, and had heated the stove to high, by the book. In went the butter, in went the egg.

Rainbow shifted the eggs around in the pan for a couple minutes, popping the yolk, and when they were done, she smiled to herself and finished the eggs, shuffling them onto a plate, then put bread down her chrome, two slot toaster, following the directions perfectly...

Lightning struck, and the power went out, immidiately, suddenly, and without warning, eggs and toast became eggs and bread.

Rainbow, frustrated with it all, closed the book and sighed... it was only 5:30, but the sky was dark. It wasn't supposed to be a storm that night, but somepony obviously made a mistake... Things were going wrong across the board, and she was just getting annoyed. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, and as she went to go ask who it was, she put on her best smiling face.

She opened the door, and a sight she would not believe greeted her eyes. Spitfire, soaked and smoking slightly, was frowning on her doorstep. Rainbow just sat there, mouth agape.

"Well? Are you going to let me in?" Spitfire asked, obviously upset.

"Umm... yeah!" Rainbow replied, smiling goofily, "M-m-make yourself at home."

"Yeah... um, This storm is out of control... It's kinda... raging." Spitfire said, stretching and smiling a little, "I gave up trying to stop it when I almost got hit by lightning."

Rainbow nodded to the living room and said, "C-come on in..."

Spirfire smiled at the young pegasus and said, "I smell eggs, got any extra?"

Rainbow, without a word, rushed into the kitchen, grabbed her entire plate of eggs, and passed them to Spitfire.

Spitfire chuckled and said, "Rainbow Dash, right? Young flier contest? Saw you at the Gala... right?"

Rainbow nodded quickly and smiled goofily again, "Th-thats right!"

Spitfire took a bite and smiled, "These are good!"

Rainbows mind went bananas. She'd cooked a dish worthy of the wonderbolts, on her first try! She kinda giggled a bit, then passed out.

When she came to, she looked around... The power was back on, and there was a note dangling into her vision, just barely.

She took it off and read it to herself.

'Dear Rainbow,

Thank you for the plate of eggs, they were very delicious.

If I may, you should try to season them a bit more in the future.

Keep up the diet, fellow pegasus.

(I'm sure you'll make it one day)

Sincerely...

Spitfire.


End file.
